gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeeena Trivia
This is composer Graeme Revell's second Power Rangers movie to compraise a score for. *This is composer Christopher Young's second film to feature Kristen Bell in a movie, the first being When in Rome ''(2010). *This is composer Christopher Young's third film to feature Tobey Maguire in a movie, the first being ''Wonder Boys (2000) and the second being Spider-Man 3 ''(2007). *This is Tobey Maguire and Robert Downey, Jr's second film together (excluding ''Tropic Thunder, in its Satan's Alley faux trailer). The first being'' Wonder Boys, which was also one of Paramount Pictures' films, but was also co-distributed by Warner Bros. *The 2012 re-release of the movie will show the Paramount Pictures 100th Anniversary logo, rather than the film's original dark storm blue logo opening. *This is Paramount's second feature in 100 years to have the longest running time, the first being the studio's 1958 epic classic ''The Ten Commandments. Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena, as of 2012's reversion, has beat the running time of the director's cut for one of Elizabeth Taylor's least notable film classics [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cleopatra_%281963_film%29 Cleopatra (1963 film)]--- which was distributed by 20th Century Fox --- though its Director's Cut ran for 320 minutes. *This is the first Power Rangers movie to have the longest-running time, spanning more than 140 minutes. *Kate Walsh was originally going to portray Trakeena in the movie's new cut, but due to her shooting plans for Private Practice --the spin-off to Grey's Anatomy on ABC --- promoting her fragrance BOYFRIEND, Walsh decided to decline from playing the villain. Though, in August, she would be considered to play it in a planned Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy reboot project Marsh originally planned despite how he felt with this film. However, two weeks later, Patricia Heaton was cast to play Trakeena in Walsh's declined stead. *Accordingly, The Rise of Trakeena (before production would start in Mid-September 2010) was originally going to include 20 Power Rangers and 41 villains -- including Trakeena --- but due to strainful film shoots, the initial plan for that was dropped. *To promote the film, Anthony Marsh, Jr chose Hollywood Undead 's 2008 debut single "Undead " as the main theme song. Paramount had previously used the song to promote G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra during the Super Bowl 43 in 2009. *The fan-film's soundtrack consists a custom soundtrack with music from composer Danny Elfman's past works, most notably Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, and Tim Burton's Batman films. When compraised to the Batman music, Anthony Marsh, Jr told Elfman to cut out the signature cues of the DC comics character because having his "Batman" themes playing during the Power Rangers' fight scenes "wouldn't feel and sound right". Christopher Young partially used most of his score for Spider-Man 3 ''as well some music he composed for Clive Barker's 1987 horror film Hellraiser.'' and its 1988 sequel. The score also featured some music from Namco's Soul Calibur games- including Soul Blade, Soul Calibur, Soul Calibur II, and most prominently Soul Calibur III. ''Some music from the first ''Tekken game for the original Sony Playstation was also featured in the background. *''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena'' took a year and a half to be produced. The original cut of the film was in fall 2010 to Spring 2011, which was poorly recieved for a test screening, while the reboot of the film is currently spanning from Fall 2011 to early 2012. If needed time so, The reboot version of The Rise of Trakeena will be extended till February or March 2012. *The battlizer armor the Red Ranger uses in the 2012 recut of the film is the Conquering Armor, which was included in the Spring wave of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy's toyline by Bandai. The Blue, Green and Magna Defender ones were also available. *The Galactic Speeders from PRLG's toyline is included in the new cut of the film, mostly the Red Ranger's. *The only Ranger seen riding an Astro Cycle in the film is also the Red Ranger. *Unlike in the original cut of the film, the 2012 reversion has Patricia Heaton as Trakeena, Donnie Wahlberg as Jesse James, and Rachel Dillinger (aka. HarleyQuinnPsycho) as Gwen McQueen. *In the 2012 reversion, half of the film's original dialogue was changed in certain scenes. *This marks the first Power Rangers movie where the Red Ranger is in a family angle to a villain/villainess. **In the TV series, Power Rangers In Space had Andros/Karone angle, then in Power Rangers Mystic Force was the Nick/Udonna/Bowen angle. *When the film was scheduled to be released, Marsh decided not to release the fanfilm in 3D, since most films, that are considered "anticipating", nowadays are converted to this format. *The 2012 reversion has more storylines involving Trakeena and less on the Power Rangers at certain points, because in the original 2010-2011 cut, the Power Rangers had more scenes (so did same with Deviot, Chris Donner, Villamax, and others) and Trakeena only had at least 3 -which was his puppet footage while the PRLG footage of Amy Rolle's Trakeena has like 8. *The film spanned 3 directors during its production cycle. Bryan Spicer (who directed the first Power Rangers movie in 1995) directed the first half of The Rise of Trakeena from September 2010 to November 2010. He later quit the process of direction, leaving Anthony Marsh, Jr (who started the project all by himself) to film and star in the rest until production on the original cut of Power Rangers LG was debruptly shut down in March. By the start of the reboot, Marsh filmed some scenes in September 2011, but due to consecutive failures with the original cut during his last year in High School, having conflicts with his father and having a deep miserable experience, he quit the film and left the Power Rangers fandom in order to get his personal life back on track. As noted by Marsh, he said he is taking a 2-3 year break from Power Rangers. Isaac Florentine, one of Power Rangers' producers, writers and staff consultants, was later hired to direct the film and Shad Moss (aka. Bow Wow, the rapper/actor) was cast to fill in Marsh's spot as AJ Weems' subsitute as the Yellow Ranger, Skip Richards . *Unlike Shannon Spruill's incarnation of Gwen McQueen from the original cut, Rachel Dillinger's version is more of a combination of her "Harley Quinn" from her YouTube videos and a silent film actress, since Gwen in the new cut is a Pink Ranger who takes the vow of silence. However, her voice actor dub is Jennifer Hale, while in mostly morphed form. *Being the first of a planned trilogy of films, Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena was made for a reason and the reason why because this took Anthony Marsh, Jr 10 years to try and make Lost Galaxy into a film despite the poor box office performance of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. **Also being the first of a planned trilogy, this is Marsh's first Power Rangers fan-film. *This is the first full-length Power Rangers fan-film, while most fan-film ideas for the franchise (via the show itself in whole) were mostly short films, and fake trailers. *The first Power Rangers fan-film to last for more than 30 minutes or less, it lasted up to 149 minutes or a little longer more, despite the overlong story length and a much large cast of actors. *Marsh felt that,accordingly after a rough test screening, there were more Megazord battles than regular Ranger action. As so, it was more likely 85% of the time Megazord action and 39% of the time Ranger action. It would have been possible if both scenarios had a 50/50 share but due to a overlong development over the script, Marsh also felt that his film was mostly like "Watching over 60 episodes of Power Rangers" combined in whole. *Before Marsh entitled the film to be named Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena, despite most of the film's central themes surrounding the film's villain (in the film's case, she is a tragic villain), there was one working title he had in mind- Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Innocence Lost. **Other working PRLG fanfilm titles also included Power Rangers LG: Galactic Warfare, Battle for Terra Venture: A Power Rangers Lost Galaxy movie (Note: Do not get confused with the title of the 2009 animated sci-fi movie Battle for Terra), Power Rangers LG: The Death of Terra Venture, Power Rangers LG: Ranger Attraction (a title pun to the 1987 film Fatal Attraction), Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Trakeena's Origin, The Reign of Trakeena: A Power Rangers Adventure Tale, and, last but not least, Affair of a Evil Queen's Heart: A Power Rangers Story. *The Rise of Trakeena is the first Power Rangers fan-film to be fully screened in a 16:9 widescreen ratio. *When Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena was even concieved to be put into production, the film went through a lot of stressful rewriting on and off during filming. There were some times and days when Marsh isn't filming. The first half of the month of November of 2010 is when he wasn't filming at Gaithersburg High School because (the week after Halloween and the day before the following weekend of the holiday) he had been put on hiatus due to his once- 2nd period Software Application class where he had a failing grade (a D and/or low E). He mentioned it in the scene where the Rangers were having a conversation about how were they gonna take down Trakeena at the time and when the Rangers were going to the school's third pep rally (which regarded the school's Girls Basketball Championship). But since the film's October 12 shooting with Marsh's ladyfriend (who was doing the voice of Trakeena, behind the camera until she quit), promotional rates and campaign for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena then began to decline and started lacking interest with fans who wanted to see the fanfilm, but all of this failed. The film was later critically panned by critics, fans, and regular audiences when the movie was released on June 10, 2011 making this the "Worst Power Rangers fanfilm Ever Made". *During zord asembling sequences, the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy theme song was not used in the film (the instrumental version however has been used frequently throughout most episodes but sometimes the one with lyrics. The only PRLG episode that has ever played the full theme with singing was "Hexuba's Graveyard "). Several seasons of the show has done it frequently. *The first film to have more morphed Ranger battles in the film. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie had only one morphed Ranger scene- "The Rangers vs. Oozemen Fight", and Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie had the particular fight scene when the Rangers arrive in the cave to fight the Phirannatron soldiers when Divatox had a ceremony of bringing the monster Maligore (whose costume was used for Dark Specter in Power Rangers in Space) to life. *The first film to have more Megazord battles than regularly 1 frequently thoughout the film. The first two films only had 1, near the end of the films. *The first Power Rangers movie to feature a main title sequence. The first two films didn't have one, they only had narrated premises after the 20th Century Fox logo openings. *This film/series was the only to have a Pink Ranger with a satanic personality (Gwen McQueen). Gwen is the only Pink Ranger in the PR fanfiction universe to be a goth. It is likely common that she was influenced by former Power Ranger villainesses who were once evil- Astronema (in Space), Elsa (Dino Thunder), Camille (Jungle Fury), and Tenaya (RPM). Gwen of course is a Ranger, but she has been doing less heroism and more revenge and destruction (despite the casting of Shannon "Daffney" Spruill in the film). **In the 2012 reversion, starting with the Rachel Dillinger incarnation of Gwen McQueen, this remarks the first time ever to have a Pink Ranger to be more of a "mute" character, as in the character had to take a vow of silence. **Also in the 2012 reversion, Gwen is more of a mime than a goth, despite Dillinger's casting. *Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena is the first Power Rangers fan-film to be shot in mainly a Letterbox screen ratio of 16:9 and in HD (High-Definition). *Marsh shot the film (this main 2010-11 version) with a Canon ZR-800 mini-DV Camcorder. **The 2012 reversion of the film is being shot with a JVC Everio AVHD Camcorder -- which Anthony bought for a graduation present and the camera he got costed $199 at the Walmart he went to in West Virginia. *With the camera he used to make the film, Marsh has made over 22 DV-tapes to film all the scenes. **The new camera Marsh bought, only required an SD Memory Card. *For enhanced effects work for the fan-film, Marsh used large green construction paper, to represent Green-Screen, and placed at least 2 or more of his character puppets behind the screen. However, with the exception of Charlie Murphy's character- Browne Jones- being the Green Ranger, the Green Ranger had to be shot behind Blue Screen while the Red, Blue, Pink, and Yellow Rangers and the Magna Defender were shot behind Green. *The film used a lot of Chromia-Key work. The software Marsh used, when he was editing resent portions of the film, was Pinnacle Studio. He initially edited the film at his former school's Media Center at Gaithersburg High School in the A/V TV studio room (where it was located in the back of the center) where Marsh took Video Production in 12th Grade during his last and final year in High School during the 2010-2011 school year which he intended to make the film part time immediately. He wasn't allowed to make the film during the class, he was only instructed into doing films for the class not for himself personally. **For the reversion, though Marsh graduated, chromia key work was used on Sony Vegas Pro 10. *''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena'' has been made in two different versions of the film. The first version of the film is the original theatrcal cut, which lasted to 2 hours (and most likely focused on the Power Rangers' perspective of the story) and the second being the "EXTENDED Director's Cut", which includes an alternate story, unlike the actual version, but similar, and the Extended version (which focuses on mostly the villains' perspective of the story) starts with the "Enter the Dark Galaxy" storyline all the way to "The End of Terra Venture". So at this rate, the film is most likely a "Double Feature". *The film's adapted writting perspective is mostly based on a original screenplay (and via rough scriptments) Marsh, Jr once wrote in late 1999 while he was writting and drawing and publishing comic books based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and his fanfic continuity. *Filming was in make-ups. *Anthony Marsh, Jr spent 5 1/2 months and beyond 100 days of filming Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena from mid-September 2010 to mid-March 2011. Filming was discontinued on March 15, 2011, prior to exposing the film's production presence at Gaithersburg High School, when the school had a pep rally, regarding the school's Girls Basketball Championship, outside at the track area where its J-Hall, locker room, and Gym areas are located. What caused him to end the film immediately without finishing what was supposed to be filmed (its climatic battles), Marsh used the camera that he has been using to film shoot the movie for those 5 1/2 months -a Canon DV Camcorder- to film the rally, but he was not allowed nor had permission. The Mayor of Gaithersburg was there of course, giving them the key to the city. He was also seen on the track with the camera and then got mad with a staff member in his school and when he got home, he had to shut the film down and shelved all of the film's footage, costumes, props, and other material regarding it and the promotional campaign for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena was immediately disclosed (in some other cases: declined, shunned). Production on the film lasted for 5 1/2 months (within 2 1/2 years) until it was discontinued since Anthony Marsh, Jr had to return a Canon camcorder (that he checked out from his school's Media Center), in which he had to make the film, after a incident he had caused being on the track -when NOT intended nor allowed- while the GHS had the Gaithersburg Girls Basketball Championship pep rally. After that, since then, the film was shut down and all footages, props and costumes for the film was shelved. *There were 4 main voice dubbers providing additional voice dubs in Power Rangers LG, besides Anthony Marsh, Jr -who is the main star and creative consultant of the picture. Susan Frishman, the school's assistant principal, was the first additional person involved in the project. Marsh offered her the part of voicing Trakeena in the movie for only 2 times. Those only two shooting dates were September 30, 2010 and October 12, 2010 when she appeared to voice. When Marsh brought Frishman to lend her voice of Trakeena in the picture the first time, "she sort of did it as somewhat a tryout" said Marsh, but when the character appeared on the 10/12 shooting, she felt very depressed, because she was somewhat "exhausted". After the two shootings, Frishman quit the film and the reason she quit was because Marsh was "too focused" on the film rather than his school work so Marsh had to do the film without her. Following her bailout from the project, he and Frishman became friends but his counselor said he has been stalking her day by day. Marsh states he was not stalking her. After she dropped out, Marsh got Amy Miller (who played Trakeena in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ) to repraise her original character although she declined to play it in Lightspeed Rescue's two-part Lightspeed Rescue/Lost Galaxy team-up episode "Trakeena's Revenge" when the part was given to the disappeared Jennifer Burns. Following Rolle's unexpected 1-time comeback, Lani Minella was dubbing most of her voice in most of her scenes including recycled soundbytes of Minella's voice talent for Ivy in Soulcalibur III . The main reason some days of shootings expecially the days for Trakeena were stalled because Frishman was busy on other things. On October 27, 2010, it is reported that Frishman has "quit" the film. Filming was on hiatus for the rest of the week of October 25-29, 2010 (and again the entire month of November) because of the voice artist's unexecused absences over the past few weeks. While on hiatus, the filmmakers, director Bryan Spicer, Anthony Marsh, Jr, Lorenzo di Bonaventura and others were seeking to get Amy Miller to show up to save the production of Power Rangers: LG before strict cancellation on the project would likely occur. Several weeks before, Marsh was threatened twice with production getting cut off week-after-week due to a possible "obsession" with the film and a unexpected cancellation. Filming returned to progress and has currently resumed. Despite major delays with a cast member fallout. It was also slated that filming lasted until late January 2011, but Post-Production continued then. *''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena'' is the first Power Rangers movie to not feature none of the TV series' actors and their Ranger roles to be in the film except Reggie Rolle and Amy Miller (Damon Henderson/Green Ranger and Trakeena), who are the only two from the show, formerly, to appear. *The film, and Marsh's PRLG series, does not feature none of the original Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy characters, mainly the Rangers Leo Corbett , Damon Henderson , Kai Chen , Maya , Kendrix Morgan , Karone , and Mike Corbett , to appear in the movie. It is the first Power Rangers movie to have a new group of amateurs to be the new Power Rangers based on this exact team, consisting- Tony Marshall, Browne Jones, Billy James,Wendy Jane O'Hara, Gwen McQueen, A.J. Weems and Jesse James as the new Galaxy Power Rangers and the Magna Defender . *A.J. Weems is the second mid-teen Ranger following Justin Stewart (Power Rangers: Turbo ). *The second, but fanmade, series to include a Blue Ranger who shares the same name as a previous Blue Ranger. As this counts, Billy James is the second Blue Ranger named Billy proceeded by Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers -Zeo ). *The first series and film to include two African-American males in the same Power Ranger team. *The team ensemble in the film is compared to Power Rangers: Turbo , but there are 4 Rangers that are adults while A.J. Weems is a 18-year-old teenager. *The second Power Rangers movie whose villainess (Trakeena )' costume to bear cleavage to her costume. The first was Divatox in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie , whose breasts were shown until when Hilary Shepard Turner , who played her in that movie and its' second half of the season, had to ditch the cleavage for the show. *The second Power Rangers movie to have 4 or more American-produced villains rather than just 2 (Ivan Ooze and Mordant in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie for example). *The first Power Rangers movie to include the Red Ranger to have a Battlizer , like in the TV series. *The second, but the first Power Rangers movie to feature a "Death Toll". Ultimately, in MMPR:TM, when the Rangers defeated Ivan Ooze, Zordon was close to pass away. But when the Rangers used the Great Power to restore the Morphin Grid, Zordon was revived. The Rise of Trakeena is mainly the first to have the highest death of the following characters, for the first time in a Power Rangers movie- Jet Rocket, Deviot, Villamax XXIV, Brittney Allison, Carrie Miller, The Guardian of the Galaxy Book, Keglar, Sideways, the Neo-Vipers, Barbarax, the Swabbies, Captain Mutiny, Christopher Donner, Jr. the Stingwingers, and some others confirmed for the PRLG:TROT death toll. Trakeena remains the only villain in the film that deserves to not be killed. *Unlike the TV series, Trakeena, in the movie, does not die. Instead, she is being put in protective custidy. *The first film to feature a Death toll for the Rangers' Megazords. The Zords confirmed to be destroyed are Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord, Defender Torozord, Tigerzord, and the Time Shadow Megazord. The Galaxy Megazord remains the only Megazord in the movie to stay online and control, thus the Galactabeasts (consisting the Lion, Condor, Gorilla, Wolf, and Wildcat) cannot be destroyed. *It was suppose to the first series and film to feature two male African-American Rangers in Yellow, unfortunately, despite actor Tyler James Williams has departed from the cast (due to no feedback from the filmmakers), the Austin Weems character is deleted for the remainer of the movie and left only Anthony Marsh, Jr and his A.J. Weems character alone. Due to this, also, most Power Rangers fans did not want Tyler to be in the film at all since "We didn't like him in Everybody Hates Chris. We're so glad we got rid of him for good. He wasn't a good choice and he didn't last long anyway." Williams was cast in February 2010. Williams also worked out some Martial Arts techniques for two months and six weeks during the Summer of 2010 before production began in late August, even worked out on the film's ghetto-ish slapstick humor. Chris Brown was the beforehand choice at this point, but his career is dead. Williams is now out from the cast since no feedback about him was corresponded by the producers. *The other departures of actors dropped from the film also include Courtney Cox,' ''David Arquette'' (due to their divorce in November 2010), '''Regina King, Jennifer Bini-Taylor, Cassandra Peterson (of Elvira, Mistress of the Dark fame as the villain "Bridewitch") and''' Bridget Regan. 'Sienna Miller used her costume of the Baroness from G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra for the role of Tracy Michelle, however due to her critical dislike in the G.I. Joe film, Miller will not repraise the Traci Michelle role again for a sequel because it has been stated by the press that her career "went down the drain" after winning a Razzie for "Worst Supporting Actress" in that movie. Options are having Miller portraying Trakeena in a sequel is currently in paused considerations. Her role in the film was deleted, but her name was mentioned in the main titles and opening credits, even a photo of her was shown. *The Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy movie, that Marsh has always wanted to and waited to make, has been in Development Hell 'for the past 10-11 years (from 1999 to 2010). *The movie's trailer ("Teaser") was not shown at the Superbowl XXV in 2011, instead was put on YouTube. *The first series and film to feature two Black males in the same team to be Power Rangers- Browne Jones (Ranger Green), and AJ Weems (Ranger Yellow). *Filming on the film was suppose to last for 4 1/2 months from September to December 2010. *The first series and film to feature three Pink Rangers in the same team- Wendy Jane O'Hara, Carrie Miller, and Gwen McQueen. This was previously spawned from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers s3 (Kimberly Ann Hart /Katherine Hillard ) and Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Kendrix Morgan /Karone ), in which only had two each midway through a series. *Devistator's concept is from ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. *The Rangers' Reactive Impact Armor suits came from G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. *The first film to entirely be shot with IMAX cameras. *The first Power Rangers movie to be distributed by Paramount Pictures instead of 20th Century Fox, who distributed the earlier two films of the franchise Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) and Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997). Although, despite Turbo's film currently still being the cause of Power Rangers not making any future film releases (due to that movie being a box-office and critical failure), it has been 13-14 years after the show has not made any films since. After a long series of unsuccessful attempts to ressurrect the Power Rangers on screen following the box-office and critical failure of TAPRM, Paramount had no consistant TV show franchise (because the only TV-show based franchises they had were Mission Impossible, Star Trek, etc.), but sought Power Rangers since 1999. Marsh spent 10 years trying to make Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy into a movie until mid-to-late 2010, the project finally made its way to actual production. *The first Paramount feature (after Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ) to feature a darken-blue Paramount Pictures introduction once when the film starts, despite this is the first Power Rangers movie to include much intense darker overtones and dramatic elements to its story. This intro by the studio,however, is much akin to the 1993 Fox Video logo, though, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie was the last Fox Video VHS feature to feature that logo. *The first film to be part of Saban's reboot-era of Power Rangers. *The first film produced by the Saban Capital Group (SCG). *It was included as a promotion attatched to the forthcoming 18th season- Power Rangers: Samurai . *In the end credits, a poster of Power Rangers: Samurai's Sentai counterpart Shinkenger (which featured a pose done by ShinkenRed holding his saber) was included and also attatched to that poster is the poster for 2010's Super Sentai series- Tensou Sentai Goseiger , which will soon be included as a soon-to-be 19th season of Power Rangers (TBA) sometime in 2012. *A small teaser trailer was seen at PowerMorphicon 2010. *It is not part of the actual series, rather, it has its own continuity since this era of Power Rangers is fan-made. *Avialable in 2D and/or 3D formats. *Although Trakeena corresponds to her equivalent counterpart Steerwoman Shelinda from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman , the movie set her to correspond with Beauty Zonnette from Gekisou Sentai Carranger - the show Power Rangers: Turbo was based on- most often. Using characterized elements from Carranger's elements from its villainess, She has a very seductive mother-and-son bond with G2 Red Galaxy Ranger Tony Marshall. *FIlming was extended for 4 months (Sept.-Dec. 2010) and put in post-production for 2 months. *The first film to feature custom fight scenes, in which uses random footages of the other Power Rangers shows' Sentai predecessors, instead of using just Gingaman footage, used in the film entirely. *Most of the film's sets are located in green-screen rooms, in order for the filmmakers to represent the fantasized sci-fi like locations featured, so that way Chromia Key would likely be used throughout. *The first film, for special and visual effects regarding, to combine stop-motion and computer generated imagery. *Following its overdue development hell stages, production plans and development process for the movie was also disrupted by the devistating hurdle of the 2007-2008 Writers Guild of America Strike. *While the actors behind this generation of Power Rangers doing their own stunts, Anthony Marsh, Jr remained the only one who can't. Instead he set actor/stuntman '''Ray Park (the actor behind the voice of Jimmy the Panda in the film) to do his stunts as they are doubled. *The stunt actors (aside to Park) in the Power Rangers costumes include Chris Daniels (Red Ranger), Adam Bagley (Green Ranger), Leo Mackey (Blue Ranger), and Vanessa Quinn (Pink Ranger). *The original working title for this Power Rangers movie was originally going to be called ''Power Rangers: When Worlds Collide. '' *The first Power Rangers movie to feature Saban's new logo on the title. When the title was created on Windows Paint (which Marsh used instead of Adobe Photoshop), the logo did not include Saban's name at first until December 2010 when the logo was added. The elements Marsh used to stylize the design of the movie's title was the logo for the Korean-based electronic company LG(to represent as abbrievated which Power Rangers season the movie is based on), the words "The Rise of" from the title of G.I. Joe's 2009 film, G,I, Joe: The Rise of Cobra, and the new 2010 logo for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (when it was rebroadcast on ABC Kids from January 2, 2010 to August 28, 2010) with the words "Mighty Morphin" deleted. Marsh typed Trakeena's name under the font of "OCA A Extended". *For the first time in a Power Rangers fan film project, it includes an annual cast of actors (and other locals of other genres) to play the Power Rangers while Marsh casted himself automatically in the project. Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena